Our World
by YnzaFool
Summary: We have everything now. MShep/Liara Tsoni


This all came to me really fast, and I'm surprised I caught the thought. Anyway this is just a popcorn smutty/fluff fluff little thing.

* * *

We have our own apartment.

 _Our apartment._

Liara could barely contain her excitement. She stood staring through their floor to ceiling see through window that covered the entire expanse of the wall, overlooking the entire world of Illium.

It's really what she's always wanted. To live peaceful with the loves of her life. She brings a hand up to cover her belly, at 5 months pregnant Liara was feeling the effects thoroughly. Due to her small build she had a slight waddle. She hates it but Shepard loves it.

Arms, long and strong wrap around her waist. One hand covers her hand that was absently rubbing her blossoming belly. She closes her eyes and smiles softly at her husband's touch.

"Do you love it?" he murmurs against her temple. She rolls her eyes as always for he's asked this question so many times since they started falling in love. As always she indulges him. "I absolutely love it. Everything is wonderful. It just feels _right_." she says bringing her arm up and around to caress his face.

"It feels perfect. I always hoped that we would have this even though the odds were stacked against us. You made it all worth while Liara." he says firmly. Liara hums in agreement. Words not needed for this perfect moment.

Hours later Liara's slight back pain brings her out of her sleep. She gets up to get something to drink. She'll probably watch some television till she falls back to sleep. It's odd to not work. She spots the moonlight peeking through the giant window and she looks back at the bed noticing Shepard's long muscular body covered in a single sheet and desire spikes through her as she still finds it hard to believe he's all her's. Yes hormones have made her a little more agressive.

 _Possessive_. She snickered.

Walking towards the window she gazes through it still reeling from her lustful thoughts. She jumps when she feels his lips against her ear and a deep shudder rolls through her body. "Are you feeling okay baby?" he whispers and grips her hips, pushing her towards the window.

She nods mutely placing her palms flat against the window.

"I couldn't s-sleep.. Mm back pain you know. Pregnancy perk." she stutters and laughs breathlessly. Of course now she's more aroused than ever, another pregnancy perk. She swears John could be doing something as simple as washing the dishes and she'd still want to jump on him. He loves it and he can read her body language like poetry.

He hums and drags his hands down to the hem of her night gown and drags them back up gathering the material. He brings a hand down to the apex between her thighs and cups her sex, feeling the heat.

The man is a sex wizard. She's sure of it.

Shepard kisses her neck wetly and open mouthed. "Let me take care of the pain, baby.." all she can do is nod repeatedly. He slides his hand under the band of her underwear sliding his fingers through her wet heat and groans.

"You're soaked baby." He says and licks the side of her neck. Liara whimpers softly pushing herself on to his hand. He slides two fingers into her and slides them out, he does it repeatedly until she's sure she'll explode. Finally he slides his fingers in and pumps them in fast and slow and fast and slow, his fingers making a delectable sloshing noise. He brings his other hand around to rub her and she starts to clench harder and harder around his fingers. Shepard knowing what's to come starts to rub fast and pump his fingers deeper and hitting that spot right there that sends Liara off the edge. She slams her palm against the window and clenches her fingers letting out a hoarse cry as she orgasms long and hard around his fingers.

When she's done and slightly twitching she turns around to grab his face and kisses him fiercely. She wraps her legs around his waist. He walks backwards to the couch and sits down with her straddling him. He rubs her everywhere. Her back, her ass, her soft legs and thighs. Although he's conscious of her belly, he can't get enough of her. As she apparently can't get enough of him.

She drags her nails down his chest as his muscles flinch slightly. She leans forward and licks the shell of his ear, moaning softly in it. He's incredibly aroused and tenting his underwear. Liara slowly starts to gyrate her hips on top of his hardness and Shepard grips her bottom in his hands and gives a little slap to it, knowing she secretly likes it now. Fortunately, another pregnancy perk.

She's licking and biting everywhere her mouth can reach and they start to kiss each other hungrily. She starts to slide the straps of her bodice down revealing her achingly hard nipples. Liara's breast have gotten quite larger since being pregnant. Another pregnancy perk... for Shepard.

He gazes at her chest hungrily and starts to lick every where but where she wants him the most.

"Please..please..please.." she starts to whisper chant. She slides her hands into his hair and moves his head towards her nipples and finally goodness finally he indulges her. He sucks at her nipples hard but not too hard, rubbing his hands underneath her breast, thumbing her other nipple. Liara moans loudly.

"More?" He asks hotly against her breast. "Yes goodness, _yes_.." She moans.

He grips her underwear and rips it by the seam and throws it somewhere away. She takes his briefs and he lifts up to let her take them off. She grips him and rubs the tip of him in her wet heat back and forth and back and forth. He keeps whispering his love into the night and finally she slides down onto him slightly bouncing. She's already close to the edge and she knows she won't last long. She gazes into his eyes and mirrors the need and love that's reflecting back to her. He wraps an arm around her waist and the other hand slides up her chest to grip her breast and he stares into her eyes and starts to move in and out slowly but deeply and hard.

Liara's eyes rolls back and she can barely catch her breath. Electric waves start to flicker around them. "Look at me.." Shepard grunts. She locks eyes with the love of her life. Her world. Her savior. Her daughter's father and her husband. Her everything. The slightly wet sound of their bodies slapping against each other and the sounds coming from him mixed with the euphoric feelings is too much, and she falls off the edge. She throws her head back and rides out wave after wave of the hot electric pleasure that washes over her body. He follows with a loud and long groan.

She collapses on top of him and their breathing is labored. He lays them across the couch with her on top of his body. Her breathing starts to get deeper and the feeling of his finger tips caressing her spine lulls her to sleep.

* * *

Shepard feels Liara's breathing start to even out and he looks down at the sight before him. Sliding a hand over her belly, his daughter, he knows it. He has everything he's ever wanted.

His world.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome. Will I continue? I guess with a little love, I just might!


End file.
